


My Immortal

by Levi_Ackerman_is_bae



Series: After so many years *TEMPORARILY FINISHED* [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levi_Ackerman_is_bae/pseuds/Levi_Ackerman_is_bae
Summary: How the Italys grew up and went their separate ways.





	

**Author's Note:**

> From the perspective of Romano.

_ I'm so tired of being here _

_ Suppressed by all my childish fears _

_ And if you have to leave _

_ I wish that you would just leave _

_ 'Cause your presence still lingers here _

_ And it won't leave me alone _

 

Italy stood my side, his eyes wide in disbelief. “W-what?” He stuttered. I looked at him with concern etching my features. Of course I wouldn’t say what I was yearning to say. I couldn’t just lie to him like that. “The Holy Roman Empire is dead.” France answered with remorse and self hatred written all over his face. I wanted to say that everything was fine. That it wasn’t France’s fault and that it would all be fine in the end. But that would be a blatant lie as well. Instead, I squeezed Italy’s hand in my own and gave France a small remorseful smile. I held out my hand to France, who was much taller than me and had to crouch down in order to hold out his hand for me. I put my fist on top of the palm of his hand and dropped a small coin into his hand before pulling Italy away. I honestly didn’t blame France at all for what had happened, and and knowing Italy so well, I knew he wouldn’t either. Not that anyone would tell him what he had done.

 

_ These wounds won't seem to heal _

_ This pain is just too real _

_ There's just too much that time cannot erase _

 

Mio fratello held onto the pillow crying softly into it. I still grasped his hand and sat on the corner of the bed with my eyes downcast. If only he hadn’t gotten so close to that bastardised empire. I knew from past experience that empires always fall. He knew that too, but still he became close to him knowing what would happen. Grandpa Rome didn’t come to see us anymore. We knew why. And Holy Rome had suffered a similar fate. We sometimes still saw the ghosts of ones we loved who passed. Believing in magic was all we could do to keep them alive. We had known about Grandpa Rome’s death long before we got word from other countries, but neither of us had seen this coming. It took us by surprise and it hurt not just Italy, but me and well. It hurt me to see him in such pain. I held him close, knowing full well the consequences. 

 

_ When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears _

_ When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears _

_ And I held your hand through all of these years _

_ But you still have all of me _

 

For years I stayed with him. I held his hand as he slowly started to get better. He had nightmares many nights. I had to take care of him. Eventually we left and went to our own house that we shared. He tried not to show how much he had been hurting in front of others, but when it was just me and him, he cried. I’d always be there to wipe his tears and fight away his fears. It was almost like he had taken ahold of a part of my soul. And he held it tight. I could almost feel his emotions every time he needed me. He became a part of me. 

 

_ You used to captivate me by your resonating light _

_ Now I'm bound by the life you left behind _

_ Your face, it haunts my once pleasant dreams _

_ Your voice, it chased away all the sanity in me _

 

I remembered when he used to be so pleasant. With a light glow about his face and a smile that never went away. But that Italy was gone. His face no longer glowed with happiness and light. Now it was cold and dark. We are still young, yet we have both gone through pains all our own. We are lucky to have each other though. Some don’t have that much. He worries me constantly. Even in my sleep I have nightmares about what may happen to him. To us. 

 

_ These wounds won't seem to heal _

_ This pain is just too real _

_ There's just too much that time cannot erase _

 

As we grow older, I see him smiling again and talking with everyone. He seems to be back to his old self. But I can still see the pain etched on his face. He doesn’t open his eyes anymore. It’s almost like he’s blinded by the pain. He can’t sleep alone anymore. He always stays with me every night and he refuses to sleep alone. He still gets picked on quite a bit by the other countries, but nobody dares mention the name that still haunts Italy’s mind nonstop. 

 

_ When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears _

_ When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears _

_ And I held your hand through all of these years _

_ But you still have all of me _

 

I haven’t slept for so long. I still worry about Italy constantly. Somehow I’ve become the one with pain etched into my features. It seems more often now that Italy is helping me. I can’t seem to get out of bed in the mornings. Anytime I have found the ability to sleep, I have been plagued by nightmares. Panic attacks flood through my being constantly. Italy tries to hold my hand as much as he can, but he had slowly been drifting away from me. I haven’t seen him in almost 3 months. I moved back in with Spain. My house with my brother has just become too empty. 

 

_ I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone _

_ But though you're still with me _

_ I've been alone all along _

 

Now he rarely visits. Sometimes I come to visit him, though I always dread having to see him again. He just reminds me of all the pain. And the bastard he has been living with reminds me of the one who made Italy cry. And I hate him with all my heart and soul. Sometimes I feel like Italy is dead. I know he isn’t, but it seems that way. He minus well be, the way we never see each other or hear from each other. Even now that I have the company of Spain, I feel so alone. Maybe I have been alone this whole time.

 

_ When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears _

_ When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears _

_ And I held your hand through all of these years _

_ But you still have all of me _

  
I’ve held in all these feelings inside for centuries. I’ve bottled them up and I’ve never shared them with this cruel world. But now, somehow, I’ve been found out by the most unlikely of suspects. He found out. And now he holds me whenever I feel alone and unneeded. He holds my hand when I am afraid. He wipes away my tears and helps me past my fears. He is still there. I’m not alone anymore. He has all of me. 


End file.
